Le chat en chaussures Cat in shoes
by writestories315
Summary: Lisez, vous comprendrez !


**Titre** : Cat in shoes (Le chat en chaussures)

**Auteur** : Carol (writestories315@yahoo.com) / **Traduction** : Soize (soize49@yahoo.fr)

**Avertissement** : tout public

**Spoilers** : aucun

**Disclaimer** : J'espère, je souhaite et je prie pour être propriétaire de JAG. mais ce n'est pas le cas.

**Résumé** : Lisez, vous comprendrez !

**Mot de l'auteur** : Les {.} indiquent une personne parlant au téléphone. Et bien sûr, un grand merci à Dae pour la relecture

**Mot du traducteur** : Un grand merci à Carol pour m'avoir autorisé à traduire cette histoire, j'y ai pris beaucoup de plaisir / Many thanks to Carol for letting me translate this story into French, I've enjoyed it a lot.

**************************************

Propriété des Rabb

Arlington, Virginie

21h23

{« Harmon, je dis simplement que toi et Mac êtes mariés à présent »}

« Nous ne sommes mariés que depuis deux mois. Pourrais-tu nous laisser un peu de temps ? » dit Harm en entrant dans la cuisine alors que sa mère ramenait une fois de plus le sujet des enfants dans une de leurs conversations téléphoniques

{« Je suis ta mère j'ai le droit de t'enquiquiner à propos des petits enfants »}

Harm soupira d'exaspération alors que Mac entrait à son tour dans la cuisine. « Tu appelles ça enquiquiner, moi je dirais plutôt harceler »

{« Peut-être que toi et Mac n'essayez pas suffisamment » renchérit Trish}

« Maman. Si on veut entendre des petits pieds trottiner, on achètera un chat et on lui mettra  des chaussures » répliqua Harm agacé.

{« J'essaie juste de vous aider » fit Trish en ignorant le dernier commentaire de son fils}

« Maman, pourrais-tu laisser tomber ce sujet pendant un temps ? » supplia Harm

{ « Très bien » dit Trish d'un ton résigné. « Je ferais mieux de te laisser. Frank et moi sortons pour dîner. Je t'aime et embrasse Mac pour moi. Au revoir mon chéri »}

« On t'aime aussi maman, et transmets toutes nos amitiés à Frank » conclut Harm d'une voix tendre.

Harm reposa le combiné et regarda Mac.

« Un problème ? » le questionna-t-elle

« Maman est encore dans son trip pour des petits-enfants » répondit Harm en s'appuyant contre le comptoir.

« Encore ? » ironisa Mac, sachant pertinemment que ce sujet revenait sans cesse avec Trish.

« Okay, elle l'est toujours » lâcha-t-il exaspéré. « Elle me rend dingue avec ça »

Mac enlaça Harm à la taille et se blottit contre son torse « Je sais, chéri »

Harm laissa ses mains vagabonder le long de son dos. « Elle est tombée enceinte dans le mois qui a suivi son mariage avec papa. Elle espère que j'ai autant de chance. »

Mac sourit « Il semble évident que tes petits gars sont comme toi »

Harm baissa le regard sur le visage enjoué de sa femme « Ce qui veut dire ? »

« Qu'ils ne suivent pas les ordres »

Harm tenta de conserver son sérieux mais finit par éclater de rire avec elle. « Je te remercie, Mac »

Quatre mois plus tard

Bureau du JAG

9h34

Harm s'installait à son bureau quand Mac fit son entrée. « Salut. Comment s'est passée ton entrevue ? »

« Bien. Tout s'est arrangé pour mon client » répondit Mac en déposant une boîte sur le bureau.

Harm regarda le paquet. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Ouvre le » lui suggéra Mac

Mac ouvrit la boîte et en sortit un chat orange, en peluche, équipé de chaussures. Il lui lança un regard décontenancé. « Je ne comprends pas »

Mac sourit. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va te revenir » Elle quitta le bureau alors qu'il tenait toujours le chat à la main, la confusion la plus totale se lisant sur son visage.

16h58

« Okay, Harm, il faut que je sache. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce chat ? » demanda Sturgis en entrant dans le bureau de son ami.

« Mac me l'a donné pour je ne sais quelle raison » Harm fixa l'animal en peluche perché sur son bureau. « Elle m'a dit que je devrais finir par me souvenir, mais ce n'est pas le cas »

« Elle veut un chat ? »

« Non, elle sait que je n'aime pas particulièrement les chats. Par ailleurs, on a déjà Jingo. Tu crois qu'elle veut un autre chien ? » questionna Harm, espérant que Sturgis pourrait lui venir en aide.

Sturgis pouffa « Tu t'es marié avec elle. Tu devrais savoir ce qu'elle veut dire »

« Tu m'aides beaucoup » grommela Harm

18h03

« Capitaine, voici le dossier que vous avez demandé » annonça Harriet en pénétrant à l'intérieur du bureau d'Harm

« Merci Harriet ». Harm saisit le dossier qu'elle lui tendait

Harriet nota la présence du chat assis sur le rebord de la table. « C'est trop mignon .»

Harm sourit « Ca l'est, en un certain sens.»

Harriet le saisit pour l'examiner de plus près. « Oh, et regardez ces petites chaussures de bébé. C'est pour un cadeau ? »

Harm dévisagea Harriet puis le chat, alors que ses paroles percutaient dans son esprit. « Excusez-moi, Harriet »

« Bien sûr, monsieur »

Harm passa prestement devant Harriet et se précipita dans la salle d'opérations où Mac se tenait à côté du photocopieur.

Mac se retourna doucement, sentant le regard d'Harm posé sur elle. Elle le considéra avec attention. Le souffle court, un air hagard, choqué, manifestement, quelque chose n'allait pas. « Harm ? »

Harm cligna des yeux et prononça les seuls mots qui lui vinrent à l'esprit. « Tu es enceinte »

« Il t'a fallu 9 heures et demie pour le comprendre » le railla Mac

« Tu es enceinte » répéta-t-il plus doucement en avançant vers elle

Elle lui sourit tendrement « Nous devrions entendre des petits pas trottiner dans environ 6 mois et demi »

Avec un profond respect, il déposa une main sur son ventre et planta son regard amoureux dans le sien. « Je vais être papa »

Mac se mit à rire « Oui »

Harm s'inclina légèrement pour l'embrasser devant la petite foule de leurs collègues rassemblés. Quand il interrompit le baiser, il sourit à son épouse « Je t'aime »

Mac passa les bras autour de son cou comme il resserrait son étreinte, la soulevant délicatement du sol pendant quelques secondes. « Je t'aime aussi »

C'est le moment que choisit l'amiral Chegwidden pour sortir de son bureau . Il vit Tiner debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, un sourire sur les lèvres. AJ jeta un ½il dans la salle d'opérations et remarqua Harm et Mac enlacés et souriants. Il nota Harriet, qui se tenait devant la porte du bureau d'Harm, un chat en peluche dans les mains et une expression béate sur le visage. Sturgis et Bud riaient en appréciant le spectacle de leurs amis.

« Tiner. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à l'instant ? » demanda AJ à son aide de camp, transporté de joie pour le couple.

« Le capitaine Rabb vient juste de découvrir qu'il allait être papa, monsieur » expliqua Tiner.

AJ se frotta les yeux. « Puisse Dieu aider la Navy ». Sur ce, il pivota et réintégra son bureau, laissant un Tiner confus planté derrière lui.

FIN


End file.
